the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayato Hyūga
'Approval:' 6/2/17 3 feats bori v3.6 shelved 'Appearance and Personality' Hayato believes his bloodline can be traced back to the original main branch of the Hyūga. Hayato is proud of his heritage and has the appearance to go along with. He carries the traditional pale skin, black hair and more importantly, the developed Byakugan eyes. He is tall and of athletic build, most of the time sporting a sleeveless shirt under a sleeveless jacket with the family symbol embroidered on the back. He is normally calm, collected and has no problem following a chain on command. He is prone to get fired up during combat as he rises to the occasion and puts the opponent's mental fortitude to the test with taunts. 'Stats' (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 8 ' 'Speed: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Taijutsu ' '''Genin 2: Byakugan ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Chakra Vision - Arguably the Byakugan's greatest ability is to see chakra in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. The Byakugan can detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used. CP/round # 360 degree vision - The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision. The Byakugan is also able to see through smokescreens. CP/round # SP + 5 Equipment *(1) Single Kunai *(3) Chakra Pill *(2) Set of Shuriken Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 3000 * Ryo left: 3000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 6' *'Banked: 6' *'Reset Day: Wednesday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 1 ' 06/15/17 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/6eyct5/morning_sweets/ - 6 QP, 3000 Ryo '''History and Story Hayato was born an only child to Hidesuke Hyūga and Hanari Hyūga. His father was strict and commonly so, like other branch house members, somewhat embittered by Saburo's rise as head of the clan that has persisted throughout the years. Hidesuke has claimed behind the main branch's back that his line is the original main branch and that it had become mixed up through the years. He intended to prove this, not only by strengthening himself, but by proving his bloodline to be the superior. Even though the lines between the main house and the branch house were not as definitive as before, Hidesuke would not take kindly to having no claim to as the head of the Hyū''ga Clan. W''hat this meant for Hayato was that in his father's attempt to prove a point, he was heavily scolded often and forced to undergo intense training regimen as to prepare him for the future. It is for such that Hayato has been brought up as a fighter before anything else, most of his interactions coming in the form of sparring. His social interactions having suffered directly because of this, he tends to be quiet and speak mostly when spoken to. He knows better than to act impolitely and risk such an act reaching the ears of his father. Category:Character Category:Hyuga